


Once Upon A Dream

by pumpkinpetals



Series: Fairy Tales: Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Kinda, M/M, Malec, Sleeping Beauty AU, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Slow Burn, i apologize profusely for my terrible tagging, there's a bit of set up and then the story gets going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpetals/pseuds/pumpkinpetals
Summary: My take on a Sleeping Beauty AU!!In the Land of Idris, the five kingdoms gather in celebration of the birth of Prince Alexander Lightwood. The Nephilim of Alicante. The Vampires of Castle Belcourt. The Werewolves of Jade Wolf Camp. The Seelies from Court Lyn. And the Warlocks from Palace Brocelind. But when one of the leaders sets a curse upon the young Prince, King Robert and Queen Maryse have no choice but to send him away.





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read! I was inspired to write this because of my most recent fic series, Beauty Is Found Within, a Beauty and the Beast AU.  
> I hope you enjoy my take on Sleeping Beauty!

It was in the September of 1989 that Prince Alexander Gideon Lightwood was born to King Robert and Queen Maryse. The entire Kingdom of Alicante was overjoyed, for he was the first-born son, and rightful heir to the throne.

In celebration, King Robert threw the grandest of parties, inviting the leaders of the other states of Idris to rejoice the life of his new son.

The Vampires from Castle Belcourt. The Werewolves from Jade Wolf Camp. The Seelies from Court Lyn. And the Warlocks from Palace Brocelind.

It was a momentous occasion, for it had been decades since the citizens of Idris had come together. Petty quarrels were pushed aside and old hardships were forgotten.

In the Throne Room of Alicante, King Robert and Queen Maryse sat, side by side, with a crib before them. In the crib lay Alexander, merely a few weeks old, his hair the darkest of brown. From the ceiling hung great banners, emblazed with the Lightwood seal. Runes of protection and celebration were engraved into the stone and were illuminated softly. Music played from the rafters and confetti twirled in the air, never quite sinking low enough to land on the many hundreds of citizens.

Just as the King and Queen were served their drinks, the trumpets announced the arrival of their most distinguished guests. The crowds parted and the tall, wooden doors swung open.

Leading was Queen Camille of the Vampires. At her side was Prince Raphael and their staff followed, heads bowed low in respect.

Behind them was King Lucian, of the Werewolves. Queen Jocelyn was by his side, her Nephilim Runes visible on her wrists. They were followed by the leading members of King Lucian’s pack, all with hair tied back and hands clasped.

Then, the Seelie’s. The Seelie Queen lead, her hair almost ablaze against her gown of butterfly wings. Her most loyal Knight, Meliorn, was to her left and her ladies in waiting followed from the right.

And finally, the Warlock’s. Lead by Prince Magnus and followed closely by Lady Catarina and Lord Ragnor.

Applause filled the room as each leader bowed and shook hands with King Robert and Queen Maryse. Then, as the leaders of the five kingdoms took their seats, the music quieted and Lord Herondale stood, activating a Rune on his throat.

“We are gathered here to celebrate the new life that the Angels above have blessed our most gracious King and Queen with. The child, who is to be named Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will now undergo the necessary ritual as to protect his young mind from the vile forces that lurk, outside our united kingdoms, in the hopes of tarnishing what we have built here.” Lord Herondale stepped down from the podium and from a side chamber, a Silent Brother walked with muted steps until he was at the foot of the crib, facing the King and Queen.

No one but Prince Alexander could hear the words the Silent Brother was speaking. Of course, his lips never moved – the only sign that anything was happening was the slow and careful gestures of his large hands.

The citizens and guests watched, never uttering a single syllable, until the Silent Brother was finished. He did not address the crowd as he walked away, but the smiles on King Robert and Queen Maryse’s face were evidence enough that the ceremony had been successful.

Lord Herondale returned to his podium, unfastening a scroll and extending it out before himself. In a clear voice, he read,

“Now, the leaders, or their representatives, will bestow upon the child a gift that he will carry with him as long as he shall live. The chosen member of the Werewolf Clan will present their gift first.”

The crowds watched eagerly as King Lucian walked towards the crib. He bowed and then one of his servants knelt beside him and presented a green box. King Lucian opened the box, revealing an impossibly detailed glass flower, no bigger than his thumb. King Lucian held the flower above the crib, and said in a strong, sure tone,

“I, Lucian Greymark, give thee, Alexander Lightwood, the Alliums flower. It symbolises patience, unity, and humility. I hope that you will see the flower and with it, have the ability to be openminded when others are clouded with emotion.” King Lucian bowed once more before placing the flower in Alexander’s crib.

Lord Herondale cleared his throat before continuing.

“Next, the representative from the Vampire Clan.”

Queen Camille gestured with a heavily jewelled finger for Prince Raphael to step forward. The Prince took the scroll of paper from her servant and then moved to stand at the foot of the crib. Prince Raphael nodded towards the child and then opened the scroll.

“I, Raphael Santiago, on behalf of her majesty, Queen Camille Belcourt, give thee, Alexander Lightwood, the gift of respect, with the hope that he will know the value of honour and gratitude.” Prince Raphael closed the scroll and whispered an incantation, too low for anyone to hear, and red sparks erupted from his fingertips and settled over the crib.

As Raphael walked away, Lord Herondale began to speak once more.

“Now, the representative from the Seelie Clan.”

Prince Meliorn began to stand but the Seelie Queen raised her hand. She rose with the grace and poise of the Fae people, and the wings on her dress fluttered to and fro, as if she were standing in a breeze.

She barely bowed her head to Prince Alexander as she stepped before him.

“Listen well!” She shouted and everyone froze in place. The butterflies of her dress began to peel away, dropping the floor like dead petals. “The Prince shall indeed grow with humility and respect. But, on the eve of his twenty-first birthday, he shall prick his finger on a blade of unnamed adamas and die!”

With a clap of black thunder, the dead butterflies on the floor suddenly regained life and spun up in a whirlwind around her. Everyone in the room looked away, shielding their eyes from the unnatural display.

King Robert shouted something that couldn’t be heard to many over the thunder, but several of the Nephilim guards nearest to him charged forwards, Seraph blades invoked with Angel’s names pointed towards the dark mess in front of the Prince’s crib. But just as they were about to converge around the Seelie Queen, the swirling butterflies crashed into the ground and the Seelie Queen was gone. The guards instantly turned to the other Seelie’s, but they had disappeared as well, whether it was in the chaos or under the same magic spell as the queen, it didn’t matter.

Queen Maryse rushed forwards, lifting her son from the crib where dead butterflies lay. King Robert immediately started barking orders at his guards and several of them rushed out of the room. The King then turned to his wife and looked down at the Prince. He was still sleeping soundly, apparently undisturbed by the events that had just cast a shadow over the Kingdom of Alicante.

“Your Majesty.” Someone said and King Robert spun around, his hand on his sword. Lady Caterina was standing before him, her blue hands open to show that she didn’t have a weapon.

“Your Majesty,” She repeated, bending her head in respect, “our Prince has gone after the Seelie Queen. He will be sure to return with good news. However, the Warlock’s have yet to bestow their gift upon the child. If we are permitted, we may be able to change the curse so that it does not end it the Prince’s death.”

The King considered Lady Catarina with his piercing eyes, but it was Queen Maryse who spoke first.

“Can you undo the evil damage of the Seelie Queen?”

Caterina shook her head.

“We cannot remove the curse completely. That is impossible for anyone. But we can change it.”

Queen Maryse looked to the King, who nodded solemnly.

“You are permitted.” The Queen said, holding out Prince Alexander. Caterina took him in her blue arms and held her hand above his head.

Lady Caterina’s blue palm began to glow with a white light. She closed her eyes, mouthing the words of a spell no one knew. Gentle sparks of magic, that looked almost like cotton wool, dropped down and melted over the Prince.

“If he does break his skin on an unnamed blade, he shall not perish but merely fall into an eternal slumber. True love’s kiss shall wake him.”

Lady Catarina opened her eyes and passed the Prince back to Queen Maryse.

“What shall we do now?” She asked, her eyes darting between the Warlock and the King.

“The only thing we can.” King Robert said, his heavy brows low. “Take Alexander to our quarters. I will hold a meeting with my closest advisers and there we will decide what is best. I would like you,” King Robert turned to Caterina, “and the other leaders, to join us. That is all.”

The King turned with a grand swoop of his robes and stalked out of the room, gesturing to his guards to follow him and surround the Queen and their son.


	2. Twnety-ish Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Robert makes a decision about what to do with Prince Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the support I've gotten regarding this fic is incredible!! I love every single one of you out there and your comments really make my day!! I hope you enjoy this chapter - and thank you for reading! :)))))))

King Robert took several days to consider his options. One thing that everyone seemed to agree upon was that Prince Alexander was not safe in the Kingdom of Alicante.

At first, King Robert wanted to send Alexander beyond the borders of Idris, to a far-away place where the Seelie Queen would be unable to find him. But Queen Maryse forbade it, insisting that the Prince would be safer within the wards Idris had to offer.

Ultimatly, it was decided that Prince Alexander would go and live with the Nephilim’s most powerful allies. The Warlocks.

Only the heads of states, barring, of course, the Seelie people, were told of the plan and as night fell on the day of the Princes departure, Lady Catarina cast a portal.With Alexander wrapped up in her arms, the blue-skinned Warlock said farewell to the King and Queen of Alicante.

 

Twenty Years and Forty-Eight Weeks Later

 

A day before his twenty-first birthday, a young man, whose true name was unknown to most, walked into the Great Hall of Brocelind Palace.

“Alec!” Catarina exclaimed, rushing forwards to where the dark haired man had stopped.

Alec smiled at his favourite Guardian and braced himself for a hug. However, all he received was an irritated tap on the arm.

“What was that for?” He asked, looking to make sure he didn’t have powdered sugar from his breakfast down his front. “I haven’t done anything for you to be mad about yet!”

Catarina’s eyes softened and flickered down to check her watch.

“You can’t be here today, dear. The Prince of Lock has announced that he’ll be returning today – after almost twenty years!”

Alec had seldom seen Catarina so flustered. Brocelind Palace was at the South-most point of the City of Lock, the Warlock’s kingdom in Idirs. There were no Kings or Queen. Just a selection of Princes and Princess, Lords and Ladies, and other gentry. They served as a diplomatic council over any land the Warlock’s laid claim to.

“If he’s been gone for twenty years, he can’t be a very good Prince.” Alec muttered, but he soon closed his mouth when he saw Catarina’s expression.

“You’d do well not to insult Royalty. And, in case you’ve forgotten, you are also a Prince that has been gone for many years. I doubt the people of Alicante resent you for that.”

Alec realised that that was true and he felt his cheeks flush. But, Catarina’s attention was soon captured by a crashing sound across the room, and the Warlock’s blue hands began to glow with a nervous magic. She turned back to Alec with a gentle frown.

“Alec, dear, I know I said that I would sit and explain what will happen when you return to Alicante, but the Prince has taken us off-guard” Catarina conjured a pouch of money in the palm of her hand and held it out for Alec to take. “If you’d be a darling and make yourself scarce till seven, when the ball begins, I promise that first thing tomorrow, before your farewell celebration, I’ll explain everything.”

It didn’t take Alec long to decide. The prospect of complete freedom for an entire day was too alluring to pass up. Plus, the money, which Alec knew had many uses, wouldn’t be written into the financial log. So, he would be able purchase whatever he liked without anyone knowing.

“Anything to make your life easier, Cat.” Alec said, taking the bag of coins.

“Also, I think Rupert is on gate duty this morning. Shift change is in an hour.”

With that, Catarina smiled knowingly and then walked away, barking orders to a mess of people trying to duplicate table settings.

Alec practically skipped down to the kitchens. He grabbed his bag on the way, which was in its usual hiding place (behind a suit of armour), and then he slipped down a narrow side passage. Alec had passed the head chef on his way down, so he knew that he had at least a few moments to fill his bag.

Sitting at the old wooden table in the room that lead to the kitchen was Ragnor Fell, Alec’s main Professor. The older-looking man was making his way through a bowl of porridge and he lifted his spoon to Alec as he walked through.

“Going somewhere, are we?”

Alec grinned and tapped the side of his nose.

“Not if anybody asks.”

Alec left Ragnor laughing as he slipped into the kitchen, pocketing a few apples from the large fruit bowl as he went. Then, he spotted some ripe plums and quickly opened his bag, placing a full punnet of them in his bag, along with a few threadbare blankets that were always kept on spare chairs around the room. He found a fresh loaf of bread under a thin cloth, some cured meat wrapped in wax paper and even several warm cakes on a cooling rack. Alec took the smallest cake, about the size of his palm, and wrapped it up before tucking it away in his bag. He filled a pouch with cold water and picked up some partially dented metal plates and multi-functional cutlery before fastening his bag closed and throwing it across his back.

Crossing his fingers, Alec hurried down to the Palace gates, his hood raised despite the sun. His bag clattered merrily with each step he took, and as he reached the gate, he saw Rupert, the guard who had been placed outside Alec’s room each night when he was a child.

“Another outing, sir?” Rupert asked, raising his hand to magically unlock the gate.

“Maybe.” Alec said, taking out the coin purse Catarina had given him. He removed several heavy coins and handed them to Rupert.

“Sir, I’ve told you before that you don’t need to bribe me.” Rupert said, carefully running his thumb over the intricate pattern on the coins.

Alec shrugged.

“I don’t need the money. Least I can do is give it to people who deserve it. Buy your kids some sweets on the way home or something.”

Rupert nodded and put the coins in the inside pocket of his shirt.

“If Aldertree comes sniffing around, I’ll make sure to tell him you came this way. Perfect misdirection.”

Alec grinned. Aldertree was Alec’s personal Nephilim guard and one of the few people from Alicante who was permitted to live in Brocelind Palace. Alec wasn’t allowed to train like normal Nephilim, but he wasn’t sure why. He figured that Aldertree just had something stuck up him that made him miserable, but Alec still longed to have his own Seraph Blade. The only person who had ever let him hold one was a guard that no longer worked at the Palace.

“Thanks, Rupert.” Alec said as he quickly darted through the gate and then looked around, revelling in the fact that they skies were clear and the breeze was warm, carrying with it the sweet scent of Brocelind Plains.


	3. The City of Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec makes the most of his freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my darlings!!

The Kingdom of Alicante could be seen from the gates of Brocelind Palace. People referred to it as the Glass City, and Alec didn’t need to visit to know why. The tallest Ward Towers glowed brightly, almost like beacons drawing Alec home. But he knew better than to wander beyond the wards of Lock – the Warlock’s city.

_When he was ten years old, Alec had snuck out of his room and climbed over the fence bordering the Palace. He had seen the lights of Alicante in the distance and, almost as if in a trance, began walking towards them. As he crossed the stream that marked the invisible protective wards, Alec suddenly came back to himself, waist deep in water._

_Standing on the other side of the stream was a woman. Her hair was red and whipped around her face like ink being thrown over the moon. She was wearing an almost-dress, and ten-year-old-Alec called it that because it showed more skin than not. Her legs were mostly exposed and her arms were outstretched towards him. There were several messy cuts across the torso and midsection of the material that covered her body and Alec could see her bellybutton and the underside of her breasts._

_Alec felt himself take another step towards her but then a hand came to rest on his shoulder. The woman’s face suddenly came into focus, and Alec saw that is was twisted and beautifully enraged. Looking down, Alec saw Catarina’s familiar blue hand and then several more Warlock’s appeared out of the darkness and chased the woman across Brocelind Plain, each person moving faster than Alec thought possible._

_Catarina took Alec back to his room, ran him a bath and filled it with milky soap and sweet fragrances. She then magicked a large mug of hot chocolate and let Alec sip it amongst the bubbles. Catarina explained to Alec that the reason his mother and father had sent him away was because an evil Seelie, the woman Alec had seen by the stream, had done something awful when he was a baby. She made Alec promise that he wouldn’t leave the Palace without someone to protect him and then made giant bubbles, shaping them to look like sheep and cows and dragons and dancers._

Now, despite being older, he was still supposed to be escorted everywhere. As soon as his far-away parents heard of his meeting with the Seelie woman, they had replaced most of Alec’s personal guards with Nephilim. Namely Victor Aldertree. Alec didn’t like Aldertree much, and he was almost certain that Aldertree despised him. Alec suspected that the position of his guard was merely glorified babysitting. He couldn’t picture many people who would actually want to chase a twenty-year-old around.

Lock was the Warlock city. It had been built over many different centuries and was almost like a patchwork quilt. One part would be Victorian-inspired, with gothic towers and steel and iron detailing, while another section would be art-deco styled, with arches carved into the sides of buildings that Alec likened to pictures of New York.

Alec walked through the city with a small smile. It wasn’t that he felt trapped or cooped up within Brocelind Palace - Alec knew that he was better off than most in that regard. It was the freedom of being able to do whatever he liked that Alec craved. On the rare chance that Alec would be able to slip away for a few hours, he always did something different.

Catarina trusted Alec not to get into trouble, so for his sixteenth birthday, he was given one hour in the city. He had gone into every shop he could, buying little sweets that tasted of impossible things, like clouds and rain and love. He bought a bracelet for Catarina, as a thank you present, and an entire box full of books that weren’t in the Palace library.

The second time Catarina had let him out, he ran straight to the Museum where the accomplishments of Warlocks were recorded. There was artwork and music, tools of all kind, and tapestries that gradually changed to scrolls to prints that told the stories of certain Warlock’s whose good deeds had been famous for more years than Alec would ever see.

Because it was Alec’s last day of freedom in Lock, he decided to visit his favourite shops. Once he had filled his bag to the brim, and his pockets only held a few remaining coins, Alec ducked down a cobbled side alley that smelt of pastries. He had found the shortcut by chance when he had snuck away and was being chased by Aldertree. It led to the very edge of Brocelind Forest. Once, Alec had been told, the Seelie’s and the Werewolves shared the forest in harmony. But after the Seelie woman Alec had met did the terrible thing, the Werewolves drove the Seelie’s from the forest and they now hid in the South-East mountains.

The river burst from between the tree’s, the colour of blue crystal. Alec slipped down through the bushes and plants that hid his presence from people who passed on the pathway above, till he was standing on the lush riverbank. Alec dropped his bag at his feet and leant forwards, dipping his hand into the water and sighing as droplets of water splashed up onto his warm skin.

“Damn. I thought no one knew about this place.”

Alec jumped up at the unexpected voice, half expecting the Seelie woman to emerge from a broken tree. But instead, a man was laying, outstretched on the grass, with one hand behind his head and the other shielding his eyes from the sun.

“Who are you?” Alec asked with a frown. Catarina warned him not to speak to strangers.

“My name is Magnus. I’m no one special. Who are you?”

Alec took a hesitant step towards the man and looked down at him. He was wearing casual clothes and his skin was like honey, darkening in the mid-morning sun. He was Asian, but Alec couldn’t place exactly where the man, Magnus, was from. His Warlock mark, golden cat eyes, were half shut and he had dark hair that was fanned out lazily on the grass and fell over a line of his forehead. The tips of his hair were purple, and his nails matched in colour. The man’s shoes were by his side and his feet were bare. Alec couldn’t see a weapon, and he didn’t know where the man would be hiding one. So, despite going against pretty much everything he had been warned about, Alec stuck his hand up in an awkward wave.

“I’m Alec.”


	4. I Met You In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus meet and talk and it's all very awkward and cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I got completely distracted by family and stuff but *malecislove* got me back on track - so thank you to them!  
> Also this chapter is kind of weak but that's just because I kind of suck at dialogue. If you look at Sleeping Beauty it's a very short story so the action will soon pick up again and with it, the writing will improve.

Magnus sat up and extended his hand with a graceful flourish.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alec. Is that short for something?”

Alec stumbled over his words for a second before taking Magnus’ hand and shaking it, his cheeks warm from more than the summer heat.

“Alexander.”

Magnus grinned and his golden cat eyes gleamed from the sun.

“Lovely. Do take a seat.”

Magnus reclined back onto the springy grass, his hands clasped over his stomach and his eyes closed. Alec fidgeted with the hem of his shirt for a moment before grabbing his bag and sitting down with his back to the water, the warmth of the sun soaking into him.

“I’ve never seen you here before.” Alec said, not sure whether the silence between them was comfortable or awkward.

“I’ve been away for a long time but I used to come here when I was a younger man. Do you come here often?”

Magnus spoke with his eyes closed and Alec couldn’t help but stare at him and the way his mouth and face moved.

“I…not as much as I would like.”

Magnus’ nose twitched.

“I’m not really supposed to talk to strangers.” Alec added, almost as an afterthought to himself, as if saying it out loud would make him stand up and walk away.

“We’re not really strangers.” Magnus said, a small smile present on his face.

Alec was floored for a second. And after racking his brains, trying to place the mans’ face somewhere in his past, Alec still had no idea what Magnus was talking about.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Magnus said, glancing over his shoulder dramatically, as if he was about to reveal the secrets of the universe, “you’re quite handsome. I think I might have met you in my dreams.”

Alec’s mouth opened and closed, like a gormless fish, and he only snapped out of it upon hearing Magnus laughing.

“Are...are you flirting with me?”

Magnus had the decency to look sorry.

“Possibly. But let’s move to a more interesting topic. What brings a Shadowhunter to Lock? Surely you don’t just come for this little sun spot?”

Alec shook his head, still unsure what to think, and then hurried to come up with an excuse that wouldn’t give his secret away.

“No. I live here. I’m…training with some of the Warlocks at Brocelind Palace.”

Alec decided not to mention that fact that he would be going home sometime in the next few days.

“Well,” Magnus said, opening his eyes and shielding them from the sun once again, you must be important to be allowed access to the Palace.”

Alec only shrugged in reply and busied himself with his bag, pulling out his water and taking a few long drinks. Once finished, he offered it to Magnus but the Warlock shook his head.

“So where have you been for the past however many years?”

Magnus smiled at Alec’s question.

“Here and there. But I’ve just come back from Castle Dumort, in the West Mountains.”

“Really? What was it like?”

“Gloomy. But at night, the stars you can see in the sky are exquisite. Indescribably beautiful.”

“I’ve always wanted to travel and see the other Kingdoms.”

Magnus sat up, fitting one leg beneath his knee and leaning back on his hands.

“You’ve still got time. When you’re older, there’s not much people can stop you from doing.”

Alec nodded, wondering if that was still true for a Prince.

“Maybe. But I’ll settle for any stories you have for now.”

Magnus grinned.

“Do you know where all the Kingdoms are?”

“Nephilim are in the North with the Kingdom of Alicante, or the Glass City. Vampires in the West Mountains with Castle Dumort. Werewolves control most of Brocelind Forest but their base, Jade Wolf Camp, is just west of Lyn Lake. The Seelies are in the East of Brocelind forest with Lyn Court and then the Warlocks are here, East of Brocelind Plains with the City of Lock.”

Alec reeled off the information like he was in a history class with Ragnor. Magnus apparently thought the same thing.

“Very…textbook. You definitely need to see them in person.”

Alec smiled sheepishly and rummaged around in his bag till he found the plums.

“So,” He said, picking at the fruit in his hand, “any stories?”

 

Several hours passed, filled with anecdotes from Magnus about some of his oldest friends, and edited tales from Alec about his many adventures in Brocelind Palace. It was only as the sky began to change colours that Alec even thought to check his watch.

“Crap.” He said, before jumping to his feet and cramming everything back into his bag.

“What’s the rush?” Asked Magnus, bemusedly reaching over and handing Alec a blanket he had borrowed.

“I’ve got to be somewhere tonight. There’s a guest coming and I promised Cat.”

Alec didn’t have chance to explain more and was about to run off when Magnus surprised him.

“When can I see you again?”

Alec thought of the next few days. Catarina had promised to talk to him tomorrow about his family so he knew that he wouldn’t be sent to Alicante tonight.

“Tomorrow. Here. I’m sorry, I’ve got to go.”

Magnus stood up and walked closer to Alec, his feet still bare.

“Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Alexander.”

Alec grinned and he felt himself falling back into the conversation, falling back into Magnus. So, he decided to be impulsive.

Alec leant in, so fast that he almost lost his balance, and pressed his lips firmly on Magnus’ mouth. He stayed there for three heartbeats and then, as he pulled away, he whispered, “tomorrow” before spinning around and escaping into the trees with the image of Magnus, wide-eyed and smiling, carved into his memory.


	5. Took You Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is given some bad news by Catarina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so even though it's a little bit different from the original plot of Sleeping Beauty, I hope you like it!

Alec snuck back into the Palace successfully. He avoided everyone, only stopping to give Ragnor a tiny gem he had found in a bookshop. Then, at the far end of the main hallway, Aldertree appeared. Alec spun around instantly and ducked behind a column, holding his breath as Aldertree passed his hiding spot and looked into the kitchen.

As soon as Aldertree’s steps couldn’t be heard, Alec hurried up to his room and slammed his door shut. It was more than a room, really, because he had a lounge and a bathroom and a tiny study with an adorable reading nook, all as well as a bedroom.

Alec dropped his bag beside the door and then hung his heavy cloak up. He kicked off his shoes and was in the midst of yawning when he noticed Catarina, sitting in one of the two straight-backed armchairs, a book on her lap and her eyebrows raised.

“Finally! I thought Aldertree was going to have a heart attack.” Catarina stood up, the book vanishing as she did so, and stalked across the room to where Alec was standing. “The ball starts in half an hour. I told you to be home on time.”

“I’m sorry, Catarina. But, you have to listen, I met someone!”

Catarina’s face fell.

“What? Who? Alec, you know the rules. You-”

“Wait, Cat, you don’t understand. He’s…magical. I can’t explain it. I’ve never met anyone like him before.”

For some reason, Catarina looked sad. Alec mistook it as disappointment.

“I…” Alec continued, “I’m sorry. I know that I’m supposed to meet a woman and get married and give Alicante an heir, but-”

“Alexander.” Catarina snapped. “It’s not that. I would never…” The blue skinned Warlock half turned away from Alec and stared up at the painting of Lock on the wall. “I was going to tell you tomorrow, to prepare you for when you go home. You’re to be married, next week, to a woman called Lydia. Your parent’s chose her when you were only a few weeks old and she’s waiting for you in Alicante. I tried to talk your parents out of it when I realised that you might not like Lydia in the way they expected, but they wouldn’t hear of it. It’s the law.”

Alec felt numb. He was only just accepting the fact that he liked men in a whole different way to women, but his parents’ denial of that fact and their expectations of him were higher than he expected.

“It’s okay, Cat. The law is hard but it is the law. I know the saying. I guess I just never really understood it till now.”

Cat reached out to touch Alec’s arm, but he stepped away, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I am sorry, Alec.”

Alec nodded and, with a small smile, said,

“I promised him I would meet him tomorrow. I won’t be able to, will I?”

Catarina shook her head, her eyes bright.

“Alec…”

But the Nephilim ignored her and simply walked through to his bedroom, closing the door behind him with a gentle sigh.

 

Needless to say, Alec wasn’t in the partying mood. He took his time getting ready, choosing a dark blue jacket and a matching tie that Ragnor had gotten him for finishing all his studies.

Alec looked out of his middle window. It was the same view as always. The city of Lock, bright and close, and then, in the distance, Alicante. The city of glass, reflecting the setting sun and shining like the dying embers of a fire. It all seemed smaller to him now.

A persistent knocking on the door broke Alec out of his reverie and he walked across the room to answer it. Unfortunately, it was Aldertree, and Alec was sourly tempted to slam the door in his face and go to bed.

“Finally. I’ve been knocking for an age.” Aldertree’s voice grated on Alec.

“It can’t have been an age, otherwise we’d be dead, and happier.” Alec had never been so open about his feelings toward his guard, but the fact that he was going home in the next few days made him careless. That and the reality that the one person he’d met in his life who had actually made him excited for his future had been taken away before they’d even had a chance.

“You and I both, sir.” Said Aldertree as they walked, side by side, down the hall.

The music of the party below could be felt through the floor. Alec imagined Catarina dancing alongside Ragnor and a small bubble of warmth grew in his chest.

“Are you excited to be going back to Alicante?” Alec asked. For once, he was genuinely interested in what his guard had to say. If Aldertree could be excited about going home, then there must be something good about the city of glass.

“Yes, sir. It’s been many years since I have been back. But the King asked me to guard you personally, so, of course, I couldn’t refuse.”

The mention of Alec’s father sent another lump in Alec’s stomach. His father, who he’d never met, was already planning his life. Had another castle been built for him? Was he to even live in Alicante with his family? How long would he have until he was forced to take over as King? The questions lulled around Alec’s head, slumping his shoulders and weighing down his feet as he walked. He almost tripped on the main staircase, but as soon as he saw the other guests, in their magnificent gowns and suits, he felt his posture improve and a smile fix itself on his face. Because even though he was in a slump, he was a Lightwood, and he had been raised by Warlocks, and if there was one thing he was good at, it was playing the part everyone expected.

 

Alec had to hand it to Catarina, the Great Hall looked fantastic. There was confetti swirling above everyone’s heads and the lights were low and colourful. Gold seemed to be a theme, and even though it reminded him of Magnus’ eyes, Alec decided to enjoy himself. He felt as though a part of Magnus was there, with him. Also, the fact that when he was King he would be able to change the law made things a little better.

Long stemmed glasses were everywhere, all empty, and Alec recognised them from a party the Palace had hosted a few years ago. Whenever someone was holding one of the glasses, it filled itself with any beverage the person could think of. Alec chose a glass with an orange tint and watched as pink liquid bubbled up from the stem. Alec sipped the sweet juice and then looked around. Aldertree was standing beside the main door. Raj, Alec’s other guard, was near to the hallway that led to the kitchen. Catarina was fussing about next to the dais (the raised area at the far end of the hall where important people often made announcements) and she was talking to someone just out of Alec’s view. He thought about going over to speak to her, but then saw the curls of magic slipping down her back and he decided against it. Catarina was stressed out most of the time and Alec didn’t want to add to her worries.

So, Alec decided to find Ragnor. His Professor would most likely be where the food is, so Alec worked his way down the buffet table until he spotted the Warlock’s memorable horns. They twisted up towards the ceiling, with one loop in each of them.

“Alec, my boy, how are you?” Ragnor looked around to make sure no one was listening. “I didn’t get a chance to talk to you earlier. How was your outing?”

Normally, Alec would have been bursting at the seams to tell Ragnor about his adventures, but today, any thought of the city just reminded him of Magnus.

“It was okay. Better than I expected.”

Ragnor nodded jovially and pointed towards dais.

“Did Catarina tell you about the Prince?”

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, “she mentioned it this morning. She said he’s been gone for a while though.”

“Yes, Magnus left when you were only an infant. He was trying to find the Seelie who-” Ragnor cut himself off, and put his plate down. “Sorry, my boy, I shouldn’t have said anything. Erm…”

But Alec was too busy staring, mouth open, at his Professor.

“What did you say his name is?”

Ragnor was about to answer when the music faded away, and was replaced by Catarina’s voice.

“Welcome!” She said, her voice amplified by a spell. “Tonight, we are celebrating the long awaited return of the Prince of Brocelind. He had travelled far and wide over the past decades and it is with a light and joyful heart that I welcome him back home.” Catarina gestured for the man to step up onto the dais. “Prince Magnus Bane!”

Applause filled the room but all Alec could do was stare. Stare at the man who was apparently the Prince. Because it was barefoot Magnus from the riverbank standing, waving and smiling at the people of Lock. The same Magnus that had shared his lunch and told him stories of the far-off places he had been. The same Magnus Alec had thought he would never see again. The same Magnus Alec had kissed before running off into the tree’s.

Then Magnus was telling everyone to enjoy the party and he was gone and Alec was pushing through the crowds, fighting his way towards the Warlock with the gold eyes. The Nephilim’s mind was working faster than he could run and then he was there. Magnus was waiting, his eyes bright and full of humour, and Alec was panting.

“Took you long enough.” Magnus said, passing Alec a glass. Alec swallowed mouthful after mouthful of water, trying to reason with himself that he was asleep. That he had collapsed onto his bed after Catarina told him the news and this was a sweet, parting gift from her. To see Magnus one last time. But then the Warlock pinched Alec’s arm and the Nephilim straightened his back and bent his head in respect.

“Prince Magnus. I’m sorry. My name is-”

“I remember you, Alexander. From the river. Have you forgotten me already?”

Alec couldn’t find his words so Magnus continued talking.

“You surprised me, and that’s something very few people can do. That kiss…it was, well, something else.”

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Alec blurted out, so suddenly that he splashed half a glass of water onto the floor.

“I’m right here.” Magnus whispered, stepping an inch closer to Alec.

“I know, but, I didn’t realise that you were the Prince. No one here ever told me your name. I-”

Magnus lifted his finger till it was pressed against Alec’s lips.

“Don’t-”

“Sir.” Someone interrupted and Alec wanted to spin around and punch them in the face.

“Not now.” Magnus waved his hand in dismissal but the girl cleared her throat.

“Sorry, sir, but not you. Prince Alexander.” Alec turned to glare but instantly felt bad when he saw that it was Kirsten, one of the young trainee Warlock guards.

“Yes?” Alec asked and Kirsten fidgeted with a ring that was shaped like a fat dog.

“Sir, there’s a fire message for you. It’s your sister. I can tell her that you’re busy though, if you are?” Alec turned back to Magnus who was smiling.

“What?” Alec asked.

“Nothing. Go and speak to your sister. I’m sure Isabelle is looking forward to meeting you tomorrow. I’ll be here when you get back.”


	6. The Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to answer the fire message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you to my lovely friend, Kirsten (aka cafephan), for kindly letting me use her name (not that she had much choice but she was a good sport about it all) ((also if you like phan stuff go check her out because she's quite good, much better than me))

Alec followed Kirsten down into the basement of the Palace. It was there, and only there, that fire messages and other kinds of magical communication were able to make it through the Wards protecting Brocelind Palace. By a fireplace at the far end of the room was a scroll, floating in mid-air. Alec’s name was printed clearly on the front.

Alec thanked Kirsten and she left the room without saying anything. As soon as the young Warlock was out of sight, Alec let the smile he had been hiding break through onto his face. _Magnus_. A Prince. A Prince of Brocelind. It seemed too good to be true but Alec couldn’t stop himself from imagining the possibilities. He and Magnus, friends at the very least. Maybe more if an arrangement could be made.

The fire message began to glow brighter and Alec quickly grabbed it out of the air. The magic flames didn’t hurt his fingers, but it would disintegrate if Alec didn’t read it in time.

 _Alec_. It read. _I’m so excited to see you. It seems like we’ve been waiting forever-_

A sharp whack to the back of Alec’s head had the burning paper drop to the floor and in less than a second it was ash. Alec tried to turn over but a blindfold was secured over his eyes and then someone was murmuring an incantation that had his arms locked to his sides.

“What the hell is this?” Alec snarled but no one answered him. “I’m a Prince and if you think my absence will go unnoticed you’re very much mistaken.”

Still with no response, Alec began to struggle against his invisible bonds. They didn’t feel like Warlock magic, not that Alec had ever been tied up like this before, and that left the Nephilim with two possible attackers. Shadowhunter’s or Seelie’s. Neither Werewolves or Vampires had this kind of magic – the Shadowhunter’s had runes but Alec didn’t have enough experience with them to know whether or not one was being used now.

After several long moments, someone came running into the room.

“It’s all clear. Quick, before the spell breaks.”

Alec recognised the voice.

“Kirsten?” No reply. “Kirsten, you don’t have to do this. Whatever they’ve told you it’s not true.”

Alec felt himself being lifted and he tried to look out from beneath his blindfold.

“I’m sorry, Alec.” Kirsten said.

“Don’t speak to him.” Someone snarled, their voice deep and feral. Alec’s entire body was jolted as his kidnappers precariously carried him upwards.

 _They’ve got my family. They said they were going to kill them if I didn’t help you._ Kirsten’s voice echoed in Alec’s ears and he tried to smile.

“It’s okay, Kirsten. Don’t worry.”

“I told you,” the angry voice was back, “don’t talk to him.”

A flash of green magic shone through Alec’s blindfold and he heard something drop to the floor heavily.

“Kirsten!” Alec shouted. There was no response. “What have you done to her? Tell me or I’ll-”

Something slimy crawled up Alec’s neck, over his jaw and across his lips, effectively muffling any sounds that came out of his mouth.

“You’ll what?” The angry voice laughed and said something in a language Alec couldn’t understand. Not that that helped him narrow down who his assailants were. Many of the people in Idris were bilingual.

“I can’t believe it’s taken Her this long to find him.” Another person, this time a woman with a sweet voice, spoke and suddenly everyone stopped.

“Do not speak ill of Her Majesty. She has led us through the darkest of days and she will continue to serve us as the skies clear.”

There was a mumbling of agreement, and then everyone was moving again. Alec mulled the information over in his mind. Both the Seelie’s and the Shadowhunter’s had Queens and Princesses but given that Shadowhunter royalty was mostly Alec’s family, he suspected that his kidnappers were Seelie’s.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Alec felt himself being pulled around corners and the odd scraping of a wall against his shoulder. After what seemed like hours, fresh air finally swept over Alec’s skin and distracted him from the thing over his mouth. Alec heard the familiar noise of horses pulling against their restraints but a hissing from one of his attackers soon quieted them. Then a door creaked open and the people carrying Alec dumped him inside what he assumed was a carriage.

Just as they were about to shut the door, someone let out a warning cry and then the sounds of metal against metal filled the air. The magic that was binding Alec melted away and he quickly pulled the blindfold off and dragged the slimy thing from his mouth. His vision was blurry and he rubbed his eyes to wipe away the irritation.

Before him were three Seelie’s, two men and a woman, fighting Nephilim. Alec recognised Aldertree and, for once, he was glad to see his guard. Raj was among them and as he impaled one of the Seelie’s with his seraph blade, he smiled viciously.

Eventually, the Nephilim subdued the remaining two Seelie’s and Aldertree made straight for Alec.

“Are you injured?”

“No. I-”

But Aldertree turned away and barked orders at his people. One of them ran back into the Palace. Another two hurried towards the front of the carriage. The horse whinnied gently and Alec was about to hop onto the ground when Aldertree was suddenly there again.

“Stay inside. We’re changing the plan. You’re to go back to Alicante tonight instead of tomorrow. After this attack, the Palace is compromised.”

“But I need to see Catarina, and say goodbye to…to everyone.”

Aldertree rolled his eyes.

“There’s no time. You’ll see them all again someday. But we have to go now. I’m…I’m sorry.”

And with that, Aldertree pushed Alec into the carriage and slammed the door shut behind him, sliding a lock into place and, finally, pushing a padlock through the available gaps and clasping it shut.


	7. Under The Cover Of Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec returns to the City of Glass.

The journey to Alicante was long and arduous as the carriage was not made for long journeys. But when they eventually arrived at Alec’s birth city, under a black sky and full moon, nothing but silence could be heard.

“Where is everyone?” Alec asked as Aldertree unlocked the door.

“Sleeping. No one but us know you are here tonight. And that will remain the same until tomorrow.”

Alec thought back to Magnus, and how he had left the Warlock standing in the middle of the Hall. Surely someone would find Kirsten and piece together what had happened. Alec wanted to explain it all himself but he knew Aldertree would never allow it.

Regardless, as Alec was guided through doors and up winding staircases, he found himself asking the same question over and over in his mind. _Why was his return to be kept such a secret?_ If anyone was going to attack him, surely they wouldn’t be found with the walls of Alicante? Why was it so dangerous?

Alec bit back his words as they finally came to a room. Two Nephilim guards went in first to check for any problems and, after deeming it safe, Alec was permitted to enter. It was a similar size to his sleeping quarters in Brocelind Palace, but rather than luxurious daybeds and bookshelves, there were empty weapon racks and serious, grey furniture.

“You’ll stay here until I come and get you. Don’t open the door for anyone else. Not even if you think that you know them. I’ll knock three times, and then three times again a few seconds later.” Aldertree turned to leave, his boots heavy on the cold stone floor, but as he reached the door, he looked back. Alec almost thought that he was going to say something, but his guard just nodded and then swung the door shut. Alec heard the familiar sound of a lock being slid into place and it was at that point he decided to leave. Because while the Warlock’s weren’t his biological family, they had never lied to him. And this, all this secrecy, felt a lot like lying to him.

Alec rushed over to the windows and tried to pry them open, but there were nails holding them all down. There was a small vent in the bathroom, but Alec didn’t think his head would fit, never mind his whole body.

He walked back into the main room and was about to try the main door and see if, by any chance, it was unlocked or could be forced somehow. But a shimmering reflection caught his eye and Alec spotted a crown. It was silver and simple and sat upon a red velvet cushion. Alec was mesmerised. He ran his finger along the edge of the metal and was surprised by how warm it felt. There wasn’t a fire lit in the room, at least, not that Alec could remember.

He spun around to find green flames licking up the walls of the fire place. It was magic. Somewhere, deep within him, Alec knew that it wasn’t Warlocks, but the possibility that it was Catarina, or Ragnor, or even Magnus, lured him closer. The fire was warm but it had similarities to fire messages. Alec didn’t think before sticking his hand into the fire. However, the Nephilim felt no pain and his desire to escape the room grew. The magic had to be a sign, Alec thought, and so he stepped into the flames, reaching back into the fireplace, running his hands along the wooden wall behind. _Wooden?_ Alec guided his hand down and grinned as he found a handle.

The door pushed open easily.

As Alec followed the narrow hallway, he thought he could hear Raj, shouting, somewhere in the distance. But if it were anything serious Aldertree would have come himself, Alec rationalised, as he found a ladder. Alec began to climb, curiosity building up behind his eyes.

When Alec reached the top of the ladder and stood up, his head nearly knocked against the ceiling. There were several low hanging beams, but that wasn’t the most unusual part of the room. Because along every wall, stacked one on top of another, were weapon racks. Unlike the ones in Alec’s room, these were all filled to the brim with Seraph Blades. Large ones, tiny ones, some with a blade on each end. Alec had never been allowed to touch or ask about them. Aldertree and Raj sometimes carried them but aside from that, all mention of them, any record of them, had been erased.

They all looked dead to Alec but in the centre of the room, atop a large, wooden table, was a single dagger. It was glowing bright white and there were angelic runes carved into the handle. Alec stepped forwards once. Then twice. And he kept stepping until he was standing before the blade. He could hear something, a sweet whispering that made him think of Angels. It was telling him to pick up the dagger and Alec, not wanting to disappoint the Angel, did. It was heavier than it looked and as soon as Alec’s skin made contact with the leather handle, it extinguished itself, now looking extinguished like it’s brothers and sisters.

Alec touched the blade, traced the swirling pattern that was found in natural adamas, and the voice grew louder in his mind. _A blood sacrifice_.

Alec was too far gone to question it. He touched his forefinger to the tip of the blade and blood appeared, dripping down until it pooled against Alec’s fingers. It was then that the voices faded away, only to be replaced by Raj, screaming at Alec to not touch a Seraph Blade. But Alec had already fallen to the floor, enveloped in a curse so many people had fought to keep from happening.


	8. A Spell of Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raj panics over what to do with the unconscious Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter but it's all good because the next chapter is going to be so action packed! (a sneak peak into my plan: "Magnus and Ragnor being badass bitches")  
> Thank you for reading and please check out the note at the end :))

By the time Raj caught up with Alec, he was too late.

The Prince was laying on the floor, the unilluminated seraph blade beside him, and no amount of shaking or slapping or begging would wake him.

Raj had no choice but to leave Alec on the floor. There was no way he could lift the Prince by himself, and he needed Aldertree to give him instructions. However, after searching high and low, all throughout the castle, Aldertree was nowhere to be found. Raj daren’t go to the other guards in fear that they would tell the King and so, after locking himself inside the Prince’s quarters, he used the rune Clarissa Fairchild had created that allowed Shadowhunter’s to send fire messages.

No less than five minutes after the fire message had disappeared, a portal appeared beside Raj and Catarina walked into the room. Moonlight cast long shadows on the floor and only a line of her face could be seen.

“Where is he?” The blue skinned Warlock demanded, sweeping around the room until she had determined that Alec was not there.

“He…he was in some kind of trance. And he found this passage that doesn’t even make sense and he found where we’ve got all the seraph blades locked up but he managed to get a hold of one and now he’s…”

Catarina squeezed Raj’s shoulder firmly.

“Where is he?”

After a shaky breath, Raj nodded towards the fire place.

“Through there.”

Catarina flung open the door to Alec’s bedroom and soundlessly filled the room with magic. As it faded away, Alec’s unconscious body appeared on the bed, his hands folded over his stomach and his chest rising and falling every few seconds. His skin was ashen and his hair a mess of almost curls.

“Oh, Alec…” Catarina whispered, sitting beside the Prince and taking one of his hands.

Raj considered sneaking away but after several years of living in Brocelind Palace, he knew the damage Catarina could do.

“What happens now?” Raj asked, lingering in the doorway of the room.

“Where is Victor Aldertree?”

Raj didn’t like how calm Catarina’s voice was.

“I don’t know. I looked all over for him when I found Alec. He was supposed to be on guard duty with me but he left without saying anything.”

Catarina sighed heavily and placed Alec’s hand back on the bed.

“They will blame us for this.” She spoke more to herself than Raj and so the Shadowhunter simply watched as Catarina quickly scrawled a message at Alec’s desk and allowed it burn away as fire messages normally do. Catarina spun around, caught Raj’s eye and scowled.

“What happened exactly? We found Kirsten in the basement and then the Seelie’s outside in the courtyard. Did they attack you all by surprise?”

Raj shook his head.

“From what Aldertree told us, the Seelie’s attacked the Prince in the basement. He suspected Kirsten of letting them into the Palace. We noticed Alec’s absence from the ball and commenced a search for him. When we found Kirsten’s body, we followed the servant’s hallway until we reached the courtyard.” Raj’s hand went to his seraph blade. “The Seelie’s were forcing Alec into the back of a carriage but we dispensed of them before they had the chance to leave.”

Catarina frowned and paced over to the window.

“Why didn’t you take Alec back inside the Palace, where it was safe?”

“Aldertree insisted on bringing him here. He said something about it being unsuspected and how he knew a secret way to get into Alicante without alerting the guards.” Raj heisted before continuing. “I think something might have happened to him.”

Catarina ran her fingers across the nails that were holding the window in place, dispensing tiny flakes of magic that simply melted the nails away, and the window open with a stiff squeak.

“I don’t know what happened to Aldertree, but I do know that the Nephilim put Alec under our care. No matter what circumstances bought Alec back here, my people and I will be blamed for it.”

A single tear fell down Catarina’s blue cheek and she turned to the open window. Her white hair rustled gently in the wind and she raised her hands above her head. It caused her entire dress to be lifted off the floor, revealing bare feet and a silver ankle bracelet.

“I’ll tell the King that it wasn’t your fault. I’ll tell him that the Seelie’s drove Alec out of Brocelind Palace – they’ll believe us if we tell the truth and swear on the Soul Sword.”

However, this didn’t encourage Catarina to relax, and the Warlock opened her hands so that her palms were aimed towards the sky.

In the moonlight, Raj could see tears streaming down Catarina’s face and he hesitantly took a step forwards.

“Cat-”

But Catarina twitched her head and Raj went flying back until he was pinned against the far wall.

“King Robert and Queen Maryse will be heartbroken when they find out. They’ll put the blame on Warlock’s no matter what we say. I have to protect my people, Raj. I’m sorry. But the King and Queen will never find out about this. No one will. I’ll put the entirety of Idris to sleep until Alec awakens. It’s the only way.”

Raj tried to protest but no matter how much he tried, no words escaped his mouth. He watched silently as Catarina began speaking an incantation. Raj didn’t know the language but he recognised the white magic as being pure and healing. So, as he felt drowsiness overcome him, he didn’t fight it and allowed his eyelids to become heavy.

White sparks filled the air outside, reminding anyone who happened to see them of stars. They shot through the air, into every window where someone was sleeping already, down every hallway, up every staircase. They flew across Brocelind Plains, winding their way through the mountains until they reached Castle Dumort. They scattered through the trees of Brocelind forest, ducking and diving around Camp Jade Wolf. They skipped across Lyn Lake, through the abandoned Court the Seelie’s used to occupy. And finally, to Lock, where the sparks sought out all but a few.

Exhausted, Catarina let her hands fall to her sides and she braced herself against the window sill. With one last burst of energy, she cast a protection ward over the Castle of Alicante so that no one could enter but those she deemed worthy.

Catarina then slid down the wall until she was sat, her legs outstretched, beneath the window. She straightened her skirts and pushed her hair out of her face, wiping away any residue of tears.

All she had to do now, was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, according to my outline, there should be two more chapters and then that will be the end of Once Upon A Dream! After doing both a Sleeping Beauty AU and a Beauty and the Beast AU, I think I'm going to stop with the whole fairy tale thing and try some more one shots. (I actually put one up yesterday so feel free to go check it out).  
> Thank you for all the support you've given me. It's really so encouraging when people comment and leave kudos - you'll never know how much it means to me. And thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed (even if it was a bit boring).


	9. All The Powers of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to be coy or anything, but it's literally just Magnus and Ragnor being badass bitches together.  
> (PENULTIMATE CHAPTER?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE I REALLY LOVED IT!!!

The party was still in full swing as Magnus slipped out. The Warlock tried lying to himself, justifying that the music was too loud for him and he needed some relief, but in all honesty, he was looking for Alec. The Nephilim had left the party more than an hour ago, and Magnus wasn’t worried exactly, but given the whole ‘evil prophecy’ thing, he thought it better to be safe than sorry. He considered going down to the basement, where Alec had gone to read the fire message his sister had sent, but with the added fact that Catarina had also snuck away, he suspected them of talking upstairs.

So, Magnus followed the corridors and staircases until he reached Alec’s room. It was at the opposite end of the Palace to Magnus’ quarters, but he remembered the wing as being set aside for diplomatic visits.

After glancing up and down the hallway to make sure no one was watching, Magnus pressed his ear softly to the wooden door and listened. He couldn’t hear any movements or talking and a flicker of apprehension went through him. Lifting his hand, he knocked several times and after a few minutes with no response, Magnus tried the handle.

To Magnus’ relief, it was unlocked and he quickly pressed the door closed behind him. Alec’s room sent goose bumps down Magnus’s back.

The walls were deep blue and there were things everywhere. Bookshelves crammed, floor to ceiling, with everything from leather bound textbooks to tiny novellas with colourful covers. There were gemstones and rocks on the mantelpiece above the fire, intricate clockwork figurines on shelves and canvas’ on most of the walls with empty space. One was a detailed painting of Alicante, another a simple black and white map of Idris. In a long frame above the fireplace were pictures of Alec at different ages. In one, he was a young toddler, his arms thrown around Catarina’s leg. In another, he looked about ten and was holding up a book beside Ragnor. The most recent picture was of Alec, standing between his two mentors, a huge, messy grin on his face. Catarina and Ragnor looked just as happy and they were each pinching one of Alec’s cheeks.

It warmed Magnus’ heart to know that Alec was happy, or that he had at least had a happy childhood, filled with love. However, Alec, and Catarina for that matter, were still missing. Magnus checked Alec’s bedroom, which was all neat and tidy, like the rest of his quarters. The only exception were the Princes bedsheets, which were crumpled and thrown to the side a little.

Magnus half wanted Alec to come back to his room, just so that they could continue their conversation from the party. The Warlock liked how easily he could make Alec blush and stumble over his words, and Magnus was about to venture down to the basement to see if Alec was still there when a fire message appeared in the air before him. He quickly grabbed it and, as he scanned the words, unease trembled through him

_Magnus. It’s Cat. Alec asleep in Alicante. No time to explain. Ask Ragnor about Plan S._

Magnus scanned the note several times before it turned to ash in his hands. He thought about replying to Catarina, but ultimately decided to do as she instructed and track down Ragnor. He didn’t have time to worry about Alec, and as long as the Price was with Catarina, he would be safe.

As Magnus made to leave Alec’s room, he caught a glimpse of something white against the dark floor and, after only a moment’s hesitation, he ducked down to pull it out from beneath the couch.

It was a letter, the Royal Nephilim seal emblazed across the head of the paper, and it was addressed to Catarina. Magnus scanned the brief paragraphs but only one line stood out to him.

_Alexander Lightwood is betrothed to Lydia Branwell._

A small part of Magnus wanted to tear the letter into a million pieces and throw them out the window, but he knew that wouldn’t change anything. Instead, Magnus let the paper fall to the floor and quickly left the room, not needing to find anything else that would put him in a bad mood.

As Magnus headed back down to the party, he undid the top button of his shirt and fussed with his hair. Through the window at the end of the hall, Magnus swore that he could see more stars than usual, and he wondered absently if it were some kind of celebratory spell. Magnus didn’t have much time to think about it as he hurried down the main staircase.

However, as he reached the bottom, he realised that something was wrong. To begin with, there was no music, no noise at all, really. Not the chattering of guests or the clinking of glasses. Just silence. Second of all, a small group of guests were laying, atop and across one another, in the main entrance hall. Magnus rushed over to them and checked their necks for a pulse. To his relief, they were all alive but as he was about to revive them, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and Ragnor walked out, half a sausage roll in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other.

“Don’t” He shouted and Magnus let the magic slip away from his hands.

“Why not? They-”

But Ragnor shook his head, quickly throwing the remaining sausage roll into his mouth and washing it down with a large sip of champagne.

“It’s Catarina. She’s put Idris to sleep and they’ll remain that way until Alec wakes up – didn’t you get her fire message?”

Magnus shook his head and leaned around Ragnor so that he could see into the Great Hall. Every single guest and member of staff were laid out across the floor, some snoring, others twitching restlessly.

“Her fire message didn’t mention any of this! She said Alec was asleep and that I should ask you about Plan S.” Magnus gestured to the sleeping people. “I take it that this is Plan S?”

Ragnor nodded.

“Catarina had many plans. We didn’t think we’d ever need to use them because we knew Alec was safe if he was with us. Plan S was only to be implemented as a last resort, with no other choice. It means she truly believes that our people would be blamed for Alec falling under the Seelie Queen’s curse.” Ragnor looked as though he wanted to say more, but, after quickly glancing down to his pocket watch, he pursed his lips.

“We don’t have time to stand around and chat. The Seelie Queen will know that the Curse has been activated and she’ll be advancing to Alicante. Catarina will have put up wards to try and stop her, but she won’t have the energy to fight. Do you have the potion?”

Magnus reached into is pocked and revealed a tiny bottle filled with deep red liquid.

“I was going to give it to Alec at the party but he disappeared – at least now I know he didn’t ditch me for someone else.”

Ragnor shook his head and tucked his pocket watch away.

“Catarina found a young Warlock unconscious in the basement and dead Seelie’s in the courtyard. She thinks that Aldertree and Alec’s other guards took him back to Alicante where they believed it was safe.”

Ragnor began walking towards the main door and Magnus followed suit.

“Shadowhunter’s are only good for one thing, and that’s looking pretty.” Magnus grumbled and Ragnor shook his head disapprovingly.

“What about the young Prince?”

Magnus bit his lip.

“There’s always an exception to the rule. And anyway, Alec was raised by Warlock’s so he has some degree of…class.”

This made Ragnor laugh and the men continued walking until they reached the gate of Brocelind Palace. Two guards were asleep at their posts and the sky was dark, neither the stars or the moon visible.

“We’ll have to have a word with these two about slacking off when we get back.” Ragnor joked as he prepared himself to make a portal.

“Yes,” Magnus replied, “what kind of standards have you allowed in my absence, old friend?”

“I’m not old.” Ragnor said as he rubbed his hands together. “And at least I’m not pining after a boy.”

Before Magnus could defend himself, Ragnor cast a portal against the fence and the pair, after smirking towards one another, walked through, side by side.

 

Because of Catarina’s wards, they couldn’t portal inside of Alicante. Instead, they stepped out around fifty feet from the tall, metal gates that were one of the first lines of defence for the city.

Ragnor grimaced at the distance and gestured for Magnus to lead the way.

“I shouldn’t have had the last of that champagne. It really doesn’t mix well with magic.”

Magnus smiled absently, his attention on the gate. It was open, but Magnus could see the slight shimmer of a fresh ward. Looking along the walls of the city, Magnus couldn’t identify anything out of the ordinary. It put him on edge and he rubbed his fingers together, quietly forming two balls of magic that he could use in case of emergency. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ragnor doing the same thing and he was about to make a joke of it, when the sky seemed to explode.

Dead butterflies fell from the sky like heavy snow and then the Seelie Queen appeared in all her terrible glory. She began walking towards Magnus and Ragnor, and the two Warlock’s quickly fell into action. Three spheres of magic collided with the Seelie Queen’s body but she barely flinched. She extended her arm, and from the ground beside her rose Meliorn, her most loyal Knight.

Ragnor shouted something at Magnus and he barely had time to register the words before thunder filled the air. _Divide and conquer_.

Ragnor was running to the right, and so Magnus did the opposite, firing spell after spell at the Seelie Queen and her minion. Meliorn, much to Ragnor’s delight, pulled away from the Queen and began charging towards him. It was exactly what Ragnor had wanted, and he slammed his fist into the ground, sending a bolt of magic towards the Knight and throwing him up into the air. From there, Ragnor pulled a long, thin knife from his sleeve and he threw it, holding Meliorn in place. The knife sunk deep into the Seelie’s chest and then, Ragnor allowed him to fall. If Meliorn had been a mortal man, he would have been dead. However, Seelie’s, along with all Downworlder’s, are especially resilient and, after standing shakily, Meliorn pulled the knife from his body and dropped it to the floor.

Across the field, Magnus was slowly guiding the Queen away from her Knight. Rotting butterflies still fell from the sky and they partially interfered with Magnus’ vision, but it was difficult to miss when launching magic. Shot after shot hit the Seelie Queen, and while she didn’t look physically injured, Magnus could see in her eyes that she was angry.

“You fool!” She screeched, her nails growing several inches in length and swatting away the remnants of magic.

Magnus pointed at a deadened tree on the edge of the field and the branches broke away, spinning towards the Queen. As they did so, Magnus used transfiguritive magic to turn them into steel arrows. The Seelie Queen threw up a wall of butterflies and as the arrows hit them, they turned into flowers and fell to the ground. Despite the arrows failing, Magnus took the Seelie Queen’s momentary lapse in concentration as on opportunity, and sent three spirals of magic high into the sky.

Just as Magnus was about to drop them down, the Queen began to speak.

“Now you shall deal with all the powers of Hell!”

Magnus didn’t have time to think as a sprawling demon erupted from beneath the Queen’s skirts. It had too many jaws and too many teeth, and it was sprinting towards Magnus.

Ragnor blocked three swings of Meliorn’s blade but the fourth strike cut his arm. Ragnor rolled away from the Knight and quickly healed himself before allowing his magic to crawl up his arms and around his fists. Then, as Meliorn jumped in with another attack, Ragnor knocked the sword away with one of his protected arms and got his other hand around the Seelie’s throat. Ragnor forced magic into Meliorn’s skin and soon, the Knight stopped struggling and lay still.

Ragnor straightened up just in time to see the demon charging at Magnus.

Instead of fleeing, Magnus raised his hands and began running towards the demon. White light formed in his palms and he flung all of his energy into it. As the demon bounded closer, Magnus skidded to a stop and dug one of his feet into the soft grass. He held the magic out in front of him, almost like a white disk about the size of a shield, and then the demon was there. But rather than flattening Magnus into the ground, the demon turned at the last second and Magnus moved his arms, the white magic pressing against what would have been the demons shoulder. Magnus raised his arms, sweat dripping down his face and into his clothes, pushing the demon over his head and using its momentum to launch it across the field.

As soon as it landed, the ground shook beneath them, Magnus conjured up a sharp looking piece of magic and aimed. The power that Magnus held in his hands caused the Warlock’s arms to vibrate and he knew he had to let it go soon. The demon stood up, snarling viciously, and howled before charging again. Magnus released the magic and it whistled before sinking into the demon’s head. Magnus, and Ragnor, watched the demon as it slumped into the ground and melted away, only sticky ichor left in its place. Both Warlock’s made brief eye contact before nodding.

“No!” The Seelie Queen screamed, her hair whipping around in the wind.

Magnus was running very low on energy so he knew he had to make his attacks against the Seelie Queen count. Ragnor aimed first and second, and then it was Magnus’ turn. Magnus cried out as the magic escaped him, covering the Queen in a blanket of sheer purple. She was trapped beneath it, and Magnus caught the hand signal from Ragnor that this was it. They each muttered the same phrase, each positioned their hands in the same way, and then silver chains of magic flew from their sleeves, pinning the Seelie Queen to the ground, shackling her ankles to her wrists and her body to the ground.

It wasn’t their place to kill her, but both Magnus and Ragnor felt a hatred towards the Queen that they didn’t like. It wasn’t healthy to hold onto anger, and they knew the sooner Magnus woke Alec, the sooner the Seelie Queen would be gone from the world.

 

The pair yet again began walking to the gates of Alicante, only this time they had two bound Seelie's floating along behind them. Magnus felt filthy and was wiping at his face when Aldertree appeared between the gates.

"Wh-what happened?" The Shadowhunter asked, tripping over his shoes and staring, wide-eyed, at the mess Magnus and Ragnor had left.

"We got the Seelie Queen and her Knight." Ragnor explained. "After you bought Alec back here, he touched a seraph blade and activated the curse."

Aldertree nodded frantically and put his hand on his hip.

"I...I'm sorry, but I can't let you in here." 

Magnus and Ragnor came to a stop, both Warlock's pulling the tied-up prisoners closer together.

"Why not?" Ragnor sounded half amused but Magnus felt sorry for the Nephilim.

"I...I had a deal with the Seelie Queen and-"

But before Aldertree could finish, silver chains snuck up his legs and around his body until he was flat on his back, unable to move.

Ragnor dusted the lingering traces of magic from his hands and sighed.

"Do shut up, dear Aldertree. I've had to listen to your whining for the past fifteen years of my life and I can't be doing with anymore of it tonight."

Magnus chucked and added Aldertree to their growing collection of prisoners.

"He was quite annoying, wasn't he?"


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending filled with fluff and such.
> 
> (I had to re-upload this a couple of times so sorry for any confusion etc.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!  
> Thank you so much to those of you who subscribed and commented and left kudos - it really encouraged me to finish writing this and I don't have enough words to explain how grateful I am.  
> I think I'm going to back away from fairy tale AU's and move onto some one-shots. Subscribe to my account if you want to be alerted every time I post something new and most of all, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!

Catarina was still sitting on the floor of Alec’s bedroom when Magnus and Ragnor walked in.

“You two are a sight for sore eyes.” Catarina smiled, uncrossing her ankles and moving to stand. Ragnor rushed over to help her and the pair leaned into each other for support.

“So are you.” Magnus said, unashamedly glancing towards Alec. “Is he okay?”

“Yes,” Catarina replied, her eyes fond, “the cure will wake him up, and then the rest of Idris will follow. He’s only been unconscious for a few hours so I doubt there’ll be any lasting effects. He might be a bit fatigued and confused when he comes to, but nothing overly serious.”

Magnus nodded and rubbed his hands against his trousers. They were sore from the fighting, and a little dirty, but he didn’t want to waste time by cleaning up. He reached into his pocket and held the vial out to Catarina.

“Do you want to do the honours?”

Catarina shook her head.

“You’re the one who tracked it down, you should be the one to wake him. We’ll go and…”

“Find somewhere to put the prisoners?” Ragnor offered and Catarina’s eyes widened.

“Prisoners? How many do you have?”

Ragnor began to explain everything that had happened, the pair walking into the next room, and as soon as their voices became muted from the walls, Magnus rushed over to Alec. He sat down on the bed beside the Nephilim and delicately traced the shapes of his face with his fingers.

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus whispered. “I’ve dedicated the past twenty years of my life to this, to this very moment.” Magnus straightened the lapels of Alec’s jacket, almost as if he needed to feel Alec and convince himself that this wasn’t a dream, that this was real.

“I’ve imagined this moment so many times,” Magnus continued, “but I never thought that I would feel so…fondly towards you. It almost makes me want to lean over and kiss you, just to see if it would work.” Magnus held Alec’s face very carefully in the palm of his hand and a small crease formed between the Warlock’s eyebrows. “But I’m old enough to know that love, the kind of love that would break this curse, it can’t be made in a day.”

At this, Magnus pulled the stopper from the vial and let a few drops of the red potion fall onto his middle finger. He leant forwards so that his elbow wasn’t digging into Alec’s chest and ever so carefully dabbed the liquid onto the Nephilim’s parted lips.

Magnus watched with bated breath as the red hue faded away. Nothing happened, and for a tortured moment, Magnus thought that the cure hadn’t worked. But then Alec’s eyelashes twitched and he exhaled heavily, his eyes opening and closing a few times before focussing on Magnus.

“Alexander.” Magnus breathed and Alec smiled with half his mouth.

“Hello.” He murmured, rubbing his face with his hands. “Where are we?”

“Alicante Castle. You…there was a curse but it’s gone now and everything’s alright.”

Alec frowned softly.

“You’ll have to explain it all to me later.”

Magnus beamed at the prospect of a _later_ with Alec and shuffled a little closer to the Nephilim.

“I promise. How are you feeling?”

“M’okay. Groggy. What happened to you?” Alec lifted his hand and traced the dark circles beneath Magnus’ eyes.

“There was a bit of an altercation on my way over here.” Magnus tried to ignore his fast beating heart.

“You look tired.”

Magnus laughed. “What a lovely compliment.”

“Lay down with me.” Alec’s eyes were already starting to close again and he pushed himself across the bed a few inches.

“I can’t, Alexander. I’m dirty and need to clean up.”

But Alec apparently didn’t hear the Warlock, and tugged at his arm.

“It’s sleep time. Come on.”

Magnus tried protesting once more but then the room was filled with soft snores and Magnus’ could help but kick off his muddy shoes, throw his overcoat to the floor and stretch out beside Alec. He curled one of his arms beneath a pillow and a lazy grin spread across his face.

 

When Alec bolted upright in bed, the sun was shining and his entire body was stiff. He didn’t remember much from the night before. There had been the party for the Prince, who turned out to be Magnus, and then he’d been bought back to Alicante because someone attacked him. Alec rubbed at the corners of his eyes and bit back a yawn. He remembered green fire and then everything went dark. Until Magnus…

_Magnus!_

Alec looked over his shoulder and was surprised that he hadn’t woken the Warlock up. Magnus was laying on his side, facing Alec, and his lips were pouted. Alec wanted to lean down and kiss him, but he settled for simply easing himself back down onto the bed and turning over so that he was facing the other man.

Magnus’ hair was a wreck, sticking up at all angles, and a couple of strands had fallen across his face. And his _face_. In sleep, Magnus was serene. He was untouched by time and the only things that made him look real were the flecks of mud across his skin and his eye make-up, smudged beyond repair. Regardless, Magnus was beautiful and Alec struggled to look away. It was only the act of gently combing his fingers through Magnus’ hair that Alec was able to let his eyes fall shut.

Magnus sighed appreciatively and his hand shifted until it was resting on Alec’s forearm.

“Hello.” Magnus whispered and Alec opened his eyes.

“Good morning.” Alec hadn’t realised how dry his throat was. Magnus apparently noticed and he released Alec’s arm, twisting his hand in the air. A chilled glass of water landed gently on the bedside table, but all Alec could do was stare at the Warlock’s injured hands. There were long, thin, purple bruises across Magnus’ fingers and the palm of his hand was blackened slightly.

“What happened?”

Magnus closed his hand into a fist and hid it away beneath his pillow.

“Just the effects of overusing my magic. It doesn’t hurt too much and they’ll be better before long.”

Alec tried to hide his frown but it was persistent.

“You shouldn’t have to use your magic like that. It should be something that brings beauty to the world, not pain and suffering.”

At that point, Magnus couldn’t help himself. He inched forward, closing the space between him and Alec, and pressed his lips to the Nephilim’s. Alec, despite having just woken up, was more than enthusiastic and he wrapped one of his arms around Magnus’ waist, so that their bodies were flush against one another’s.

“Alexander,” Magnus began, hoping that he would make some kind of sense, despite still being quite tired, “the way you think is so lovely. I don’t think I’ve ever known a Shadowhunter, in all my years, who didn’t think that I could be used as a weapon. Even your parents, as fair as they are, have sought my assistance in one way or another.” Magnus planted a chaste kiss on the corner of Alec’s mouth and let his eyes drift shut. “The ugliness of the world hasn’t reached you, Alexander. You’ll make a good leader one day.”

Magnus yawned into his pillow and a soft smile broke out onto his face.

“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this.” Alec whispered, but Magnus had already drifted off.

 

After spending the entire day in bed, napping and cuddling and kissing, Magnus and Alec were finally interrupted by Catarina.

“Your parents still don’t know you’re here so you need to get up, get dressed and get your backside down to the sitting room before I drag you there myself.”

Alec was familiar enough with Catarina’s tone to know that she wasn’t to be messed with.

“Sorry, Cat. I didn’t mean to-”

But Catarina wrapped Alec in a tight embrace and sighed into his shoulder.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Alec. I don’t know what I would have done if anything had happened to you.” Catarina’s eyes filled with tears and she turned away quickly. “Just, hurry up. You’ve only got a few hours. And you,” she glared at Magnus and clicked her fingers towards the door, “you won’t be distracting him. Come with me.”

Catarina stalked out of the room and Magnus daren’t leave her waiting. So, as he stumbled out of bed, unwrapping a blanket from around his ankle, he blew kisses towards Alec and slammed the door shut behind him.

 

The blue-skinned Warlock soon returned for Alec, re-doing his tie three times before she was satisfied. Catarina escorted Alec down to the sitting room where Alec was briefly reunited with his parents before getting whisked away into the ballroom. He met his sister, Isabelle, and younger brother, Max, both of whom were overjoyed to see him. He was introduced to Jace, a family friend, and Clary, who was a Shadowhunter but grew up in Brocelind Forest with her mother, Jocelyn, and her step-father, Lucian, the head of the Werewolves.

There were more faces and names that Alec instantly forgot, and then he was standing beside his father’s throne, being properly introduced to everyone.

“Drink and be merry,” King Robert finished, “for our Prince has returned home!”

Everyone in the room cheered and the music started up again. People danced and ate and drank and danced some more, and Alec watched, a lump growing in his chest at Magnus’ absence. He hoped that the Warlock hadn’t gone back to Lock and was about to set off in search of Catarina or Ragnor, who he had seen spinning around the dancefloor, when someone cleared their throat behind him.

Alec spun round and was delighted to see Magnus, his golden cat eyes glowing, luxuriously dressed in red and leaning beside a curtain.

“Where have you been?” Alec asked, moving to stand closer to Magnus.

“Here and there. Catarina had me double and triple check that the Prisoners were secure, and then there were other things to attend to. But I’m free now, for the rest of the night. Did you-”

“Magnus Bane!” King Robert shouted, spilling some of his drink onto the floor. “There you are! I’m told you’re the one to thank for capturing that Seelie devil and her sycophants.” The King abandoned whatever discussion he was having and messily made his way over.

Magnus nodded his head. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

King Robert roared with laughter and heavily laid his hand on Magnus’ shoulder.

“Then, I offer you one request. Anything. Name it and it’s yours.”

Alec was curious to hear Magnus’ answer and the Warlock bit his lip.

“Don’t marry Alec off to Lydia Branwell.”

King Robert almost dropped his glass. “Excuse me? I-”

“Please,” Magnus pushed on, “don’t take it as disrespect. I’ve seen your son and I know that he will be a fantastic leader. Just…allow him this one freedom. That’s my request.”

King Robert was turning all shades of purple, and Alec felt as though his collar was tightening with every second of silence that followed.

Eventually, King Robert bowed his head. “As you wish. Though I’m not happy with it, I did agree to anything. Alexander, my boy, you heard the Warlock. You’re no longer betrothed to Lydia Branwell, though I doubt she’ll be disappointed.” King Robert took a step back. “I’m going to try and enjoy the rest of this celebration – make sure to have a glass or two of the port, it’s quite fantastic.” The King drained the remains of his glass and he staggered away.

“Magnus,” Alec said, his heart skipping with elation, “you could have had anything.”

Magnus smiled and, after glancing around the room, he took a hold of Alec’s hand and pulled him behind the curtain. It led to a narrow hallway that was dimly lit and completely empty. The party could still be heard, but neither of the men were paying it much attention.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, inching away from the drapery, “you deserve to be happy and I like to think that…maybe, you and I might have a chance at something. If you’d want.”

Alec smiled widely and followed Magnus until the Warlock’s back was pressed against the cold wall. Alec held Magnus’ face with one hand and let the other rest against the stone.

“Of course, Magnus.” Alec let his lips brush against the other man’s. “I can’t think of many things I’d like more than to kiss you, every day, for as long as we have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any requests down in the comments section or message me/send me an ask on tumblr (@pumpkinpetals).  
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you soon :))))))))


End file.
